Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medical device rack for holding a medical device such as a syringe pump and an infusion pump to feed a medicine or the like to a patient.
Background Art
An infusion pump and a syringe pump are examples of medical devices used in an intensive care unit (ICU) and the like, for example, and are utilized to feed a medicine to a patient for a relatively long time with high accuracy. An infusion pump is disclosed in JP 2010-200775 A.
According to the infusion pump recited in JP 2010-200775 A, an infusion tube is held by being passed through a main body of the infusion pump in a vertical direction. In contrast, there is a proposed infusion pump in which the infusion tube is held by being passed though the main body of the infusion pump in a horizontal direction. Further, as for the syringe pump, it is proposed that a syringe main body filled with a medicine is horizontally set in the syringe pump, and the syringe pump presses a syringe pusher to accurately feed the medicine inside the syringe main body to a patient side.
Thus, the case of adopting the configuration in which the infusion tube and the syringe are held by being passed in the horizontal direction instead of the vertical direction brings a merit that a plurality of infusion pumps and syringe pumps can be held by being vertically stacked in a rack.
The infusion pump and the syringe pump are medical devices having weight of approximately 1.5 kg to 2.5 kg.
When such devices are lifted and mounted on the rack by a medical staff with both hands, the infusion pump and the syringe pump are mounted by entirely being slid and pushed in the vertical direction to the rack from a front side.
Therefore, sometimes the rack itself may be pushed and moved backward by the infusion pump and the syringe pump. Accordingly, it is difficult for the medical staff to surely mount the relatively heavy infusion pump or syringe pump to the rack while holding the infusion pump or syringe pump with both hands. Also, it is difficult for the medical staff to detach the infusion pump or syringe pump while holding the infusion pump or syringe pump with both hands because the medical staff need to hold the relatively heavy infusion pump or syringe pump with both hands in the same manner as when mounting.